The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Advertising takes many forms, and advertisers look for new ways to advertise so as to effectively gain the attention of intended viewers. Traditionally, it has been common to have advertising in fixed places such as on billboards, rotating signs mounted on buildings, and posters stuck on walls. However, more recently, it has also become common for advertisers to use moving advertisements, such as on the sides of public transport, and on the rear of taxis. Such moving advertisements make efficient use of advertising space available on transport already serving a primary purpose, e.g. transporting people, and thus there is little or no wastage of energy associated with adapting those transport vehicles to have such advertising, at least in so far as propulsion of those vehicles is concerned.
However, as some advertisers demand more space as well as the ability to target specific areas, specific viewers or a specific route, it has become common to use mobile advertising. One example of known mobile advertising is in the form of a truck having large signage, typically mounted behind a cab of the truck. The truck is driven with the sole purpose of displaying the signage, to other drivers in traffic as well as to pedestrians and other passers by. It has also been proposed to provide mobile advertising in the form of an advertising trailer which is towed behind an automobile. However, these forms of mobile advertising have the disadvantage that there is wastage of energy and unnecessary production of pollution, as the vehicles serve the sole purpose of transporting the signage. Also, the vehicles add to congestion of motor traffic and are subject themselves to traffic jams, such that the advertising may be viewed by only a limited number of viewers also stuck in traffic. An additional disadvantage is that viewers of these kinds of mobile advertising may develop a negative association with the advertising, owing to their frustration at being in traffic, an otherwise pointless vehicle delaying them, or simply the needless pollution.
Examples of the present invention seek to overcome or at least alleviate one or more of the disadvantages discussed above.